Stars in the sky
by NO SIGNAL
Summary: Kaito wakes meiko up late at night, and takes her on a late night adventure. He wanted to show meiko something on this chilly night that reminded him of her. What is it? And why is it this late? Fluff Kaimei


Late at night, almost everyone was asleep. The only noise outside was the occasional barking of a dog, street lights were lining up, the sky had tucked into pitch black. Small splats of stars were scattered all over the sky, twinkling and shining with no worries.

Meiko was tired, and ready to call it a day. She wore baggy basket ball shorts and a tank top, feeling comfortable, she shuffled to bed. It creaked as she pierced the mattress with her knee, her hands pulled the covers over her, leaving her toes slightly showing.

Tonight felt different from other nights, it felt like she was not done with today, as if something else was going to happen. Her heavy eyes became lighter as she stayed awake, something in her mind was telling her to stay up. She stared at the ceiling, listening to the fan swing noisily.

Her eyes began to close for longer periods, she was at sleep's doorway. Then something broke the pattern.

_Tink..._

_Tink tink_

_Tink tink tink._

Meiko raised her upper body, being supported by her arms. She tilted the blinds down to glance at what was making the noise, and outside stood Kaito; The blue headed idiot who lived a 10 minute walk from here. He waved his hands in the air as his expression made him look like he was insane, he had motioned her to come outside. She grabbed a pair of easily slip on shoes, and headed for the door.

She had met up with him, and her expression did not look too happy.

"Kaito! what the hell! It's...1:24am!" She said as she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He stated as he pointed to his car parked in front of her house. She looked a bit more surprised, of course she didn't expect to hear that!

"I don-" Before she finished her sentence he interrupted, "I want to show you something! If you say no, then when your old you'll regret not living life to it's fullest !"

She stared at Kaito and began to smile, "Okay but it is cold! Can i go get a sweater at least, or change?"

"No time Mei! We gatta go!" She laughed and grabbed Meiko's hand, they sped to his car.

Meiko's heart thumped fast in her chest, she smiled while looking out the window, a night scenery seemed so calm and just plain beautiful. Everything was the color of the light gold being shun by the street lights, no people walking the streets, cold air, and the radio being played on a low volume suited it best. Kaito flipped threw the channels as he drove an ended up leaving it some random station she has never heard of. This was what she stayed up for, this happened for a reason, she knew something was going to happen and it did.

"Sorry this is so sudden Mei, i just wanted to spend some time with you. I-I mean cuz we are great friends you know!" He shyly said, glancing at her once and a while.

"Great friends don't wake each other up so late at night, where are we going anyway?" She had no idea where they were going exactly, that was part of the fun! But she had blindly followed Kaito, to go see what?

"Well we are here so shush and see!"

Meiko looked around, it was a wide open grassland, civilization was not too far, just off in the distance where the jungle of lights were.

"Dammit am I ganna get murdered ?" She asked as she got out of the car. Looking at Kaito, he laughed. He began climbing the car and sat on it indian style.

"Well not by me." Kaito said as he reached his hand toward her. "Get on the car. Be careful."

She climbed on top the roof with him, sitting close since room was not exactly an option on a car. Red covered her cheeks. She shivered a little bit, due to the cold , Kaito ignored the blush mistaking it from reaction to the weather. He handed her his jacket and scarf, placing the scarf around her neck he finally rested himself, leaning back . "Get on your back, and look up." He bluntly ordered.

She did it though, no fighting or hesitation.

Her eyes gazed at all the stars in the sky, millions, so much more than city life had to offer. The sky looked as if God and the angels in heaven had spilled diamonds along the galaxy. She gasped, it was just too much. "I knew i had to show you these stars, when i saw them like this, they reminded me of you. But i had held it off until today because today is special. Make a wish." He said pointing up to the sky. Just a he finished talking, shooting stars shot down. She flung her self up right and slammed her eyes shut, "I wish..." Her voice after that was a hushed tone, nothing could be heard coming out of her mouth, but her lips were moving.

Meiko had finally stopped and stared down at Kaito, "I wished that we could do things like this all the time!"

Kaito looked at her and laughed "If you tell some one your wish, it won't come true!"

He leaned closer, only being an inch away from her face. "But i'll make sure it does come true."

He kissed her soft lips, she kissed him back. Kaito grasped her hands and pulled away, "You must be getting cold, we should go warm up." They jumped off, and Kaito carried her inside the car.


End file.
